Focus
by Purple Kokiri Angel
Summary: Connor was always focused on his duties, until Rose appears...
1. Chapter 1

So yeah, this is my new FanFiction! I've been quite unsure whether to post it or not but here it is. I know it's inaccurate but yeah.

* * *

Connor drove his tomahawk deep into the redcoat's neck, sending blood over his cheek. He stood up straight as the limp body fell to the tiled floor. He stood there panting, not realising that the reinforcements had already made their way to finish the job. He hardly had the energy to fight them off, so instead, he ran off around the corner and hid in the nearest haystack.  
He slowly made his way to Davenport Homestead, to check up on his mentor, Achilles. He strode up the stairs, taking two at a time, and slowly opened the door.

"Hello Connor, back again I see," said a voice behind him.

He turned to see Achilles standing quietly.

"Has anything happened since I've been away?" Connor said looking dead serious.

"I'm not sure. If you think a few newspaper articles are helpful then be my guest." Achilles said gripping his cane tighter.

"I need to find these Templar members and put an end to their plots." Connor said, slightly annoyed.

"What would you do when you found them? Kill them? They'd only have another plan up their sleeve." Achilles said looking into Connor's eyes.

"Look here old man-" Connor said angrily.

Suddenly they came a urgent knock at the door.

Connor walked quickly to the door but Achilles' hand was already on the doorknob. Achilles opened the door to see someone dressed in a cloak standing outside the door.

"What is it you want." Achilles said to the mysterious figure.

"I have some information that Connor may need to help defeat the Templars." The hooded figure said quickly.

"Ah, yes. Please come in." Achilles said, gesturing towards inside the house.

The hooded figure nodded in appreciation and walk slowly inside.  
Achilles brought everyone into the living room so that the hooded figure could explain its purpose.

"What sort of information do you have? And would it be any use to me? Maybe you're just another spy from the Templars, maybe." Connor said unconvinced.

The figure nodded and drew back its hood slowly. It revealed itself to be a young woman with long light brown hair and dazzling green eyes which sparkled in the light.

Connor was mesmerized at the sight of this beautiful woman.

"My name is Rose, I come in peace." Rose said, lifting her hands up in mock surrender.

"Pleasure to meet you, my name is Achilles Davenport. It seems you've already met Connor." Achilles said, prodding Connor in the back with his cane to stop him from staring at Rose.

"Thank you." Rose said gesturing Connor over to her. "Right, there is some things I know that you may or may not find helpful." She took a big sigh and said "Although I hate to say this, and you may not like it...I used to train with your father, Haytham."

Connor frowned "Are you still training with him now?"

Rose shook her head softly "No, he had "important business" to fulfil and that my training was over. But, I was involved in a few of his Templar businesses."

"Like what...?" Connor said cautiously.

"Well, he did say a lot of things that I didn't understand. But when I was involved it was all, 'Well we are doing it for a good cause and that we do this for freedom'. But I didn't believe them, so I left them to come here." Rose said quietly.

"Thank you, Rose. One question, why did you come here for me?" Connor asked.

Rose sighed. "I did it to help the other people like you who fight for the same cause - freedom."

"Good, thank you for your help, Rose." Connor said, as he nodded at the woman.

* * *

I hope you liked it :3

Thank you Elfable for helping me :D


	2. Chapter 2

So here is chapter 2 :D

Yes I know Connor smiles a lot, but I just wish he were like that *sigh*

* * *

Chapter 2

Connor lay restless in his bed, think about the mysterious girl who offered to help him out of the blue. He rested his head back to the headboard and sighed. He remembered those beautiful green eyes staring into him, almost as if they were staring through his soul. He also remembered how beautiful Rose was. He smiled a little to himself before his head slid down the side of the headboard, and he fell into a light sleep.

_"Connor!" Connor opened his heavy eyelids and heard the voice again. "Connor, hurry up!" He tried to get up but his legs were asleep and numb. "Connor, do you want to be late?! It'll be starting in a moment. We'll be late." He cocked his head in confusion. Suddenly his legs gained their consciousness and he got up dizzily. He ran after the mysterious figure, through a crowd of people towards the front of a ringed off section of the town square. He couldn't really tell what was going on until a lone figure walked up to the gallows and yelled, "Time for the traitor to die!" Many people agreed and yelled back. Suddenly a smallish figure was marched up to the gallows and was stood in the center of the gallows, head down. "She is guilty of treason, throwing away opportunities for a better future," he grabbed the girl roughly by the arm, "and so she is sentenced to death!" Suddenly the girl lifted her head up, her hair blowing in the wind and her green eyes gleaming._

_It was Rose._

_"She is innocent!" he yelled, but his voice was drowned by the louder shouts from other people. The figure grabbed a noose and pulled Rose closer to it. He could see that there was no fear in her eyes, only pain. The figure put the noose around her neck and she allowed it without a word. Connor was now in a panic, he shoved his way through the crowds getting closer to the gallows. Finally he yelled, "Rose!" She looked at him and smiled, before the lever was pulled back and she fell through the trap door._

* * *

Connor sat up, awake but panting hard. He'd been sweating and he felt nauseous. He got up and walked towards the window, looking out at the forest. He always felt reassured whenever he looked towards it. He let out a heavy, tired sigh before getting back into his bed and falling into a dreamless sleep.

Connor dragged himself out of bed, not wanting to get up. He dressed in his assassin robes and pulled on his boots. He walked quickly towards the stairs until he looked at the window. He saw a black horse, not one of theirs standing in the stables looking quiet terrified. He narrowed his eyes at the horse but shook it off and walked down stairs.

"Morning Connor." Achilles said as Connor past the kitchen.

"That black horse, is it new?" Connor asked quietly.

Achilles looked at Connor. "No, it's not new, it's not even ours," he said, turning away.

"Who's is it?" Connor said quite nervously.

"Mine." Said a voice behind him.

Behind him he saw Rose leaning against the door frame, not wearing a hood but a dress, up to her knees. Her hair was up and she smiled at him.

"Hello again, Connor," she said happily at him.

Before Connor could ask, Achilles pointed out, "She is staying us for a while, seeing as she could help you, she may as well be close."

Connor nodded awkwardly, not knowing if this was a good or bad idea.

Rose smiled and walked towards him. "Do you really hate me that much?" she said putting her hand on his shoulder. "We have to be nice to each other if we are to defeat the Templars." she said sarcastically. Rose turned away and walked out of the front door.

Connor thought about it for a while before following her outside.

He dogged her closely, curious.

"So...How much training have you done with, you know, my father?" he said following her behind.

"Quite a bit, you know basic weaponary, swords, pistols, daggers and the rest." she said walking up to her black stallion.

"That's good, I mean...for you." he said shrugging.

Rose turned and frowned at him. "What do you mean, for me?" she answered, quite irritated.

Connor looked sheepish "Well you, know it's you. You trained with my father, who isn't that good." he said mockingly.

Rose grabbed Connor's foot and pulled it hard until he fell to the ground. Connor fell down hard, he made for his weapon but Rose already had her sword tip at his chin.

"Any comments?" Rose smirked.

"Good, but you should hold your opponent down." he said smiling.

"And why is that?" Rose said cocking her head.

Connor kicked out his leg, bringing Rose to the floor. She opened her eyes to see that Connor was at her throat with his tomahawk.

"Any comments?" Said Connor, laughing ironically.

Instead of trying to break his grip, she laughed, loudly and uncontrollably.

Connor smiled and started to laugh under his seriousness.

Both of them laughing, they didn't move but they continued to guffaw.

Achilles looked at the window and saw the two on the ground near the stables, lying on top of each other. He smiled and looked away feeling uncomfortable and awkward.

Connor stood up and held out his hand to help Rose up. Rose took it gladly and stood up. She patted his shoulder lightly before mounting her horse, nodding at Connor and galloping off into the forest.

Thank you Elfable for helping me edit my grammar (it's so bad)


	3. Chapter 3

My longest chapter yet HURUMBLE!

Hope you like it :D

I've realised that Connor is actually starting to talk like an actual human being :/

* * *

Connor walked quickly through the forest, not wanting to draw attention. He never wore his hood up near Davenport so was less defensive. He'd caught two deer and 6 hares on his latest hunt. He could hardly manage to carry all of the game, but he carried on. Suddenly, he heard a rustling in the trees, unlike any animal he'd heard before. They were light steps but loud enough to hear in complete silence. He turned around and around hearing the sound coming from different directions. He suddenly heard a falling noise behind him, as if a sack had been dropped from a height. He turned around slowly and saw Rose standing looking innocent.

"Hey Connor, how was your hunt?" she casually asked, swinging her arms.

"Good," he said, showing Rose the haul of the day. "Not much, but it will last a few days."

Rose's eyes widen in surprise. "Not much?! That's amazing! You have to teach me how to hunt like that someday!" she exclaimed, sounding like a little child.

"Sure, when I have time." Connor said with an affirmative nod.

"WE have time Connor, remember? I'm helping you so it's us, not you - we, not I. Okay?" Rose told him firmly, putting her hands on her hips.

Connor rolled his eyes. "Okay, when we have time."

Rose grinned. "That's better. Let's go before Achilles gets worried." she said, walking beside Connor and helping him carry the game.

* * *

Connor woke up during the night, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He decided to get out of his bed and wander a little to make himself feel sleepy enough to get back to sleep. He pulled back the covers and swung his legs off the bed. He stood up slowly, trying not to hurt himself due to the fact that his muscles had been asleep. He quietly walked out towards the balcony, opening the door silently, not wanting to awake Achilles. He walked out and leant against the balcony's bars.

"Evening, Connor," Rose said to the side of him, without turning her head.

"What are you doing up?" he said, subconsciously moving closer to her.

"The same as you," she smiled, turning to him. "Fresh air does help a bit."

Connor looked at Rose, he saw dark rings under her eyes and her eyelids half shut.

"Have you been sleeping alright?" he said concerned.

Rose shook her head. "Not really. Damn nightmares keeping me from sleeping." she sighed.

"Nightmares?" Connor said frowning "What of?"

"Usually it's about Haytham, and you. I don't know whether I've saved one and destroyed another. It's painful to watch people you love suffer," the green-eyed woman said, looking out towards the forest.

Connor smirked "People you love?" he said mockingly.

Rose's cheeks quickly changed colour and her eyes widened in realisation. "No, no! I didn't mean it like that! It came out all wrong." she shouted, turning to Connor, hands on her mouth.

Connor scoffed "Of course you didn't." he said, raising his eyebrows.

"Connor!" Rose said, embarrassed to the point where her cheeks literally couldn't get any redder.

Connor put up his hands. "I was joking!" he said, turning towards the door. "Are you sure you'll sleep okay?"

Rose shook her head. "No, but it's worth a try." she grinned at him before he went back inside.

* * *

"We are going hunting, I'm not sure when we'll be back." Connor yelled to Achilles. He swung his quiver over his shoulder and waited patiently for Rose to come out. He remember back when he first taught his friend Kanen'tó:kon to hunt, teaching him to balance lightly on branches, building snares, fishing and collecting feathers. It all seemed an awfully long time ago, when life was fairly normal. He collected his thoughts when Rose stepped out of her room. She wore a robe, quite like Connor's, except a little more feminine. She had tied her hair back in a messy bun and she had a long belt across her waist, carrying her sword and knives.

"Ready?" Connor asked Rose, standing up straight.

"Yes. Thank you so much for taking me out to hunt today, Connor." Rose gushed, smiling sweetly at Connor.

"You're welcome. Let us go before the animals begin to awake." he said, gesturing Rose to follow him.

They strode out of the house and into the forest. Rose looked around in amazement.

"This is amazing, the forest looks so docile before dawn." she said, looking up at the trees.

"Luckily for you, you have skills. Last time I took someone out to hunt he was barely able to climb. He also almost fell in the river." Connor chuckled.

"Luckily for him he had you." Rose enthused, pointing at Connor's chest.

Connor smiled "Let's begin. Let's climb that tree and get a better look of the forest." he said, gesturing at the tree beside them.

Connor ran up the tree with ease, with such balance he was up within seconds. He looked down to see if Rose needed help, but he was surprised to see Rose balancing on a V shaped branch.

"I'm not that much of an amateur." she grinned, smiling at him.

Connor laughed. "I'm sorry I doubted you." He nodded at a small doe grazing on the ground below.

"Let us try and kill this deer. Make sure the kill is clean, we don't want to ruin the hide."

Rose nodded, Connor could see the sweat running down her cheek. She inhaled and exhaled slowly before leaping from the branch onto the deer, snapping its neck before it could move.

Connor jumped down. "Congratulations. First clean kill of the day. But there is more where that came from." He pointed towards some small animal tracks. Connor knelt down and felt the ground. "These are relatively new, these are footprints from a hare. It's not too far away from here." he said, following the tracks slowly.

Rose followed him, watching him carefully examine the clues. They finally came to a cover, in which they hid and saw the tiny hare hopping around.

"Do I kill it with my hands?" Rose asked Connor quietly.

"No, it's far too quick. It's easier to use your knives, since they swing quicker than your sword." Connor advised, pointing at Rose's belt.

Rose nodded obediently and made her way around to a smallish tree and climbed the thin branches. She was about to jump until the branch under her snapped and she fell with a heavy thud. The hare immediately reacted and ran off deeper into the vegetation.

Connor ran over to Rose and helped her sit up. "Are you okay?" he asked, seemingly concerned as he looked all over her.

Rose chuckled. "I'm fine, Connor, honestly." she said, sitting up, but she winced as she moved her wrist.

Connor frowned. "Are you sure?" he said, taking her hand. He saw a maroon coloured mark on the joint of her wrist.

Rose sighed. "Don't worry, that's an old injury." she said moving her wrist side to side.

"How did you get it?" he said, looking intently into her green eyes.

"Haytham grabbed me by the wrist when I fell down a trap door. He didn't mean it, but he did break it." Rose said, cringing at the memory and rubbing her mark.

"He saved you?" Connor said sceptically, raising an eyebrow.

Rose smiled. "You know, Connor, he may be the Grand Master Templar, but he still saved me. You may think ill of him, but he was my master, and he taught me everything I now know."

Connor rolled his eyes and helped Rose get up. "Whatever you say." he said, dusting the dirt off Rose's robe.

For the whole day Connor showed Rose how to build snares, climb trees faster, use bow and follow animal tracks. By dusk they were so tired they could hardly walk.

"We best get back to the manor." Rose said sadly. She seemed to adore the forest, every little detail and movement seemed to fascinate her more than the last.

Connor smiled to himself. "Why don't we stay here?" he said to Rose as she turned around.

"What?" she said, thinking she heard him wrong.

"We'll stay here, sleep for the night. We'll walk back to the manor tomorrow morning." he said, smiling a little.

Rose's eyes lit up, she could believe what she was hearing. "Really?! Thank you!" she said, as she leaped at him and hugged him tight.

Connor hesitated a little, but slowly wrapped his arms around her back.

They made a small camp, gathering fire wood, collecting water from the river and positioned logs like seats around a small fire.

* * *

As Connor and Rose lay side by side, staring up at the clear night sky, Rose sighed.

Connor looked over to her. "Are you okay?" he wanted to now. He was rather fond of Rose now, and wanted to be a good friend.

Rose grinned widely. "I'm so happy. I love the forest, it's so tranquil. Thank you so much for letting me come along." she said, turning to him.

Connor nodded in appreciation as Rose continued to look at the stars in fascination. He stared at her beautiful green eyes which seemed to gleam at the sight of the clusters of constellations. He smiled a little and looked up at the trees above.

"Rose?" Connor asked suddenly, turning over to face her.

"Yes, Connor?" Rose said, also turning.

"What were your parents like?" he wondered, hoping he hadn't touched a sore point.

Rose's smile faded. Uh-oh, he had. "Well, I didn't know my parents really. My mother died after giving birth to me and my father died while fighting off some thieves who raided our camp. I was taken to Boston and brought up in a tough atmosphere, not wanted, not heard, not seen." she said sadly.

"Charles Lee burned my town, and along with it my mother." he said sighing.

"I'm so sorry, Connor." Rose said, reaching out and touching his cheek.

Connor smiled a little before his heavy eyelids grew too much and he drifted to sleep.

* * *

Yay!

Thank you again Elfable ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Not a very long chapter, but...yeah.

* * *

Connor felt his eyelids flutter open, squinting at the brightness of the sun. He was about to stretch out his arms until he realised Rose was sleeping only centimetres away from his face. His eyes widened in embarrassment, but he didn't want to risk waking her up. He took his time to look at the details of her face.

She had long thick eyelashes which seem to curtain her eyes. Her hair, which fell to one side of her face made her seem more mysterious, her cheeks a light pink made her face glow, and her mouth, slightly open, breathing softly against Connor's cheek. He chuckled lightly as she moaned groggily and snuggled back up to Connor's shoulder.

She sighed lightly and opened her eyes slowly, quickly realising where she was. She moved away quicker than Connor could smirk. She shook her head, and yelled at him, "Not my fault!"

Connor smiled and got up, dusting the dirt from his robes.

"Let's get back, Connor, before Achilles murders us." Rose said, pointing towards the exit of the forest.

Rose and Connor cleared up their camp, stomping out the fire, moving the logs and removing any trace that they were there.

Rose looked at the forest one last time before continuing to walk with Connor.

* * *

Connor walked to the side of Rose, watching her flinch every time she saw him looking at her. Connor tried not to make eye-contact, but those eyes, those green eyes kept drawing him in.

Rose finally asked, "Hey, Connor, have any of your allies given you any information about the Templars?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

Connor thought about it for a while, he hadn't been doing any work against the Templars since Rose arrived. This puzzled him, but he shook it off.

"No, not yet." he answered, shaking his head.

"They should, or we won't make progress." she said, frowning.

Connor looked away slowly, remembering what he did. Rose narrowed her eyes at him.

"You haven't been in contact with your allies, have you?" she said, taking his arm.

Connor sighed and shook his head. "No. We had a bit of an argument."

Rose sighed in frustration. "Connor! You need to have allies! You can't be alone in this, it's too big a situation," she said, stopping.

"I'm sorry, but they-" He tried to reply, but Rose's index finger was already at his lips.

"No Connor, you MUST have allies." Rose answered sternly. "Don't think you can do this on your own, because you can't. Don't think you'll succeed on your own, because you won't. Just accept the fact that there are other people around you that want to help!"

Connor inhaled to answer, but Rose's serious face stopped him. Connor sighed and nodded obediently.

Rose smiled. "Good! Let's go!" She ran off before Connor could reply, dragging him with her by his arm.

* * *

Rose sat next in her room with Connor reading the letters she had stolen from the Templars.

"This is perfect, just the information we need." Connor said groggily, tapping the paper. He wasn't feeling too well as of late.

Rose nodded and pointed at the paper. "Look, Charles Lee is heading to the dockyard. Taking a ferry, I think," She looked over at Connor and frowned. "Why would Lee go to the dockyard?"

Connor was panting and completely ignored what Rose said.

"Connor!" she said, nudging him.

Connor didn't respond, he continued to pant hard.

Rose sat up straight. "Connor...?" she said, raising an eyebrow, obviously thinking it was some kind of joke.

She placed the back of her palm on his forehead and immediately moved it away. "Oh my gosh Connor, you're burning up!" she exclaimed, cupping his head in her hands.

Connor's eyelids drooped down slowly and he fell face first to the floor.

"Connor!" Rose said shaking him.

Connor tried to lift his eyelids, but the darkness had already swallowed him.

* * *

Once again, thank you Elfable :D


	5. Chapter 5

New chapter YAY! Not very long as you can see :(

Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Rose paced the floor, each time taking a look at Connor laying unconscious in his bed. She thought about what she did wrong, was this because of her? She went over to the water basin and changed Connor's cold compress, hoping he would wake up. She looked at him, watching his chest rise with every slow and wheezing breath. She sat down in a chair next to him, taking his hand in hers.

"Connor...? I know you can't hear me, but you have to wake up. Please." she said, rubbing his palm.

Connor remained silent, the only sound being his laboured breathing as he continued to lie unconscious.

"Please, Connor!" Rose said, desperate for him to open his eyes. Silence.

Rose sighed, frustrated, putting Connor's limp arm back in its default position.

Rose's eyes began to tear up. She threw her face in her hands and sobbed silently.

* * *

Days had past before Rose really thought that Connor might never wake up, that they would fail to defeat the Templars. Rose hadn't slept for 3 days, constantly watching Connor, watching him drift away.

"Connor?" Rose asked even though she knew it was useless. "Please wake up...I miss you" she said desperately.

Connor eyes remained shut. His breathing had become less laboured but still distant.

"Rose...?" Achilles asked, knocking on her door lightly.

"Come in." Rose said, with a stiff jaw.

Achilles walked in, closing the door behind him. "Rose, it is not wise to wait for Connor to wake up." he advised, putting his hand on Rose's shoulder.

"But what if he wakes up and I'm not around?" she said, turning to Achilles.

Achilles sighed. "Only time will tell." He patted Rose's shoulder before walking towards the door. "Get some rest if you can."

Rose nodded and smiled, though it felt a little forced. Achilles returned the smile before walking out the room and quietly closing the door behind him.

Rose sighed. "Well Connor, you may not be here to hear this, but I need you to know something. Ever since we met I've liked you, your strength, your speed, your personality. You made me come alive, away from the hassle of the Templars. I wish I could tell you, but my mouth contorts every time." Rose inhaled deeply. "Connor, I think…I like you. Not like you as a friend, but more than that. You understand me in ways I didn't even know. Please wake up and tell me that I'm going mad!" Rose yelled desperately.

Connor's breathing stopped suddenly. Rose then knew that he was gone. She shook her head and wiped her eyes before tears could form. She patted his hand and sighed heavily.

Just as Rose was about to turn and leave, there came an odd cough from behind her. She quickly whipped around to see Connor wheezing and slowly opening his eyes.

Rose couldn't hold her emotions back. "Connor! You're awake!" she said, kissing his forehead quickly.

Connor's eyes rolled around, trying to make out his surroundings. He finally blinked a few times to see Rose sitting on his lap. He could only make out a awkward smile before Rose had launched herself on him, hugging him tight.

"Please don't ever leave me again, Connor." Rose sobbed through tears of joy.

Connor's throat hurt, and it was dry, so he could only make out the words, "Never again."

* * *

Because I can't be bothered to write the 'Thank you Elfable' again, I'm going to say thank you until I finish this fanfiction. When it is finished, you will be rewarded greatly ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Yay new chapter :D Connor is finally awake, and Rose is still...well...Rose.

Enjoy :D

* * *

Rose grabbed Connor's robe, holding up the long strands of cloth on the back. She placed it carefully on his bed, smoothing out the creases.  
"Thank you, Rose," Connor said with a weak smile.  
"No problem!" Rose said, turning to him. "Least I could do, for all you've done for me." she continued with a smile.  
Connor grabbed the robe, slowly pulling on the thick cloth. He grabbed his cuff which held his hidden blade and thrust his wrist, revealing the knife.  
"Good as new." Rose said, crossing her arms and smiling.  
"I need to get to Boston, will you help me there?" Connor asked, raising an eyebrow.  
Rose's eyes widened. She definitely didn't want Connor to know her secret. She nodded after a while and smiled sweetly at him.  
"Sure Connor, I'll come with you." she said, with a stiff jaw

* * *

Connor took Rose's hand and helped her to step onto the pier. Connor looked around; it seemed like a long time since he'd been in Boston. He watched carefully as the redcoats darted their eyes at him as they passed. He pulled down his hood lower over his eyes, making his face shaded.

Rose stood next to him and sighed. "Well, here we are. Boston." she said halfheartedly.

Connor turned to her. "It seems like you have a certain desire to be someplace else."

Rose smiled. "Not my favourite place. Although it was where I came from."

Connor nodded to the busy streets filled with people buying supplies and drinking ale. They walked through the drunken crowds until they came to the general store.

"I'll be trading in here for a while, wait here." Connor said, gesturing her to wait.

"Sure, take all the time you need." Rose answered, nodding.

Connor nodded his head once before entering the general store.

Rose stood silently, leaning against the wooden walls of the store. She hated this atmosphere, especially being on her own. She sighed and crossed her arms, trying her hardest to be patient.

"Rose...?" said a voice behind her.

Rose turned to see a man dressed in a long blue coat and a three point hat. She didn't recognise the man until he stepped closer to her, revealing his face.

Before Rose could speak the man had already wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. She sighed stiffly and waited until the man stepped back. She was about to grab her sword but the man was already reminding her.

"Hello again, Rose." the man said, shaking her hand.

"Haytham...?" she said cocking her head in confusion.

"Yes, me, Haytham," he said, as if stating the obvious.

Rose regretted coming to Boston, this is what she dreaded to happen. She didn't want Connor to see this no matter what.

Cue Connor walking back towards them from the general store, saying, "What is going on?" Just her luck.

"Connor." Haytham said with a poisonous look.

"Father." Connor greeted, nodding at Haytham.

Rose cleared her throat. "Well, this was a nice reunion. Let's go, Connor." she said, attempting to take Connor's arm, but he shook her off.

"Rose, I didn't know you were with my son." Haytham said with a disappointed sigh.

"She is here to help." Connor hissed.

Rose's eyes widened, she didn't want Haytham to find out their true intentions. "I'm here to help Connor train. You did once say I should train my own pupil one day." Rose answered before Connor could.

Connor looked over at Rose, wondering what she was up to, but he joined in. "Yes, she's here to train me."

"Really?" Haytham chuckled, crossing his arms. "Well I never thought I would see my own pupil with a pupil of her own."

Rose rolled her eyes. "We really have to go, Haytham. We'll catch up with you soon, if we can." she said, taking Connor's arm.

"Looking forward to it." Haytham laughed.

"Rose, what's the matter with you?" Connor said taking her arm and stopping

"I-I-" Rose stammered "I didn't want you to see Haytham. He was my mentor but I have no more respect towards him."

Connor frowned "Why didn't you want me to get involved."

Rose twirled the thin strands of her hair in her finger. "Haytham doesn't know I'm helping you defeat him. I didn't even want him to know I'm helping you. I'm sorry if you take this the wrong way." Rose said with an awkward smile.

Connor sighed "No matter what you say, he'll believe you. That's a good thing, he trusts you." Connor said, patting Rose's shoulder.

* * *

Rose sat on her bed, fiddling with the cloth strands on her dress, knotting them and undoing them.

Connor knocked on her door lightly, peering over the frame.

"Can I come in, Rose?" Connor asked gently.

Rose nodded and patted the bed, gesturing Connor to sit.

Connor walked in and closed the door quietly. He strode over confidently and sat next to Rose, staring into her eyes.

"What's on your mind, Connor?" Rose asked, bright as normal.

"Did you mean the things you said?" Connor asked, trying to be serious.

Rose blushed. "What things?" She rubbed her arm, trying not to make the conversation awkward.

"When I was ill, you expressed your true feelings about me," he said, smiling softly.

"Yeah, I guess I did. I'm sorry." she said without emotion, turning away.

"Don't be," Connor said, sighing. "Because..." His lower lip started to tremble.

Rose lifted an eyebrow "Because what, Connor?" She asked softly, touching his arm.

Connor sighed. "Because...I guess I feel the same way about you," he said, quite embarrassed. Connor shook his head, feeling ashamed about what he said. He looked back at Rose, who's eyes now were wide and tearful.

"Y-you...you do?" she said shakily, blinking a few times to remove the tears.

Connor sighed and nodded, closing his eyes. Rose sighed with joy and jumped at him, knocking him back onto the bed.

Rose kissed him hard the forehead. "You do? You do, you do, you do!" she exclaimed excitedly, hugging him tightly.

Connor couldn't hold back Rose's excitement, but only managed to say, "Yes, I do."

Rose climbed off Connor quickly, allowing him to get his breath back.

"As long as you don't do that every single moment o-" Connor only manage to say before Rose silenced him with a light kiss on the lips.

Rose raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, I just like you a little TOO much," she giggled.

Connor smiled, and blushed lightly.

* * *

Haytham rested his elbows on the desk, holding the pendant in his right palm. He sighed and put it back on the side of the desk with all of his documents.

He remembered back to when he first took Rose in, a green-eyed, nervous girl who was pretty much scared of everything. He remember her trying to pick up one of his sword and dropping it on herself. Rose was pretty much a daughter to him, and now she was gone. He completely regretted dismissing her, she was a very pleasant girl to have around.

Haytham grabbed one of his hawk feather quills Ziio had given him, pulled out a brand new piece of parchment, and began to write.

_Dear Rose,_

It has been a while since I've formally talked to you, a very long time indeed. I have noticed that you have been training my son, Connor. I wonder how that is coming along; I also wonder if he is like his mother, bold and strong. I hope to come and see how your training is coming along, so I'd like if you would like to accompany me to New York this coming weekend. There, you will demonstrate your skill on the other young pupils. Are you as good as I remember?

Yours sincerely,

Haytham Kenway

Haytham smiled as he folded the parchment and sealed it with his Templar ring. He set the letter down beside him and walked towards the window, thinking how Rose would react to the letter. He let out a sinister grin, before walking out of the room and closing the wooden door behind him.

* * *

:D


	7. Chapter 7

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY new chapter :D

I WUV YOU RACHEY PACHEY (elfable)

* * *

As the light peered through the mansion's thin white curtains, it shone onto Connor's face. He slowly opened his eyes but instantly shut them, the sun burning his tired eyes.

He sighed and sat up on his elbows, looking around the room. He was about to fall back and continue to sleep until he remembered that he was meant to meet Rose. He swung his legs off the bed and pulled his robe on quickly before practically leaping down the stairs.

Rose stood on the porch, her arms folded, quite annoyed. She sighed impatiently and tapped her foot. She turned around when she heard a noise from inside the mansion. She opened the door to see Connor lying at the bottom of the stairs, looking up at her.

Rose chuckled. "Fell?" she said, walking over and helping Connor to his feet.

"Yes." Connor answered, embarrassed.

Both walked back out into the porch, their shadows cast on the floor due to the high bright sun.

Just as they were about to begin their conversation, Achilles walked up to Rose with a letter in his hand, a grave look upon his face. Rose looked at him, concerned.

"It's from Haytham." Achilles sighed, handing over the letter to Rose.

Rose inhaled, taking the letter and nodding in appreciation. Achilles returned the nod and walked into the mansion.

Rose brushed her finger over the Templar marked oil seal, memories rushing to her mind.

Connor touched Rose's arm softly. "Don't stress, just read calmly."

Rose nodded quickly and looked back down at the letter. She slowly unfolded the parchment and read the handwritten letter.

Rose's facial expressions hardly changed as she read Haytham's letter, apart from the occasional jerk of her jaw. After finishing, Rose cleared her throat, trying to hide the pain she was in.

"I am going to New York for a few days Connor." Rose said with a stiff jaw.

Connor frowned. "I'll come with you." he said walking towards her.

Rose shook her head urgently. "No Connor, I must see Haytham on my own. You may be 'my pupil' but Haytham is clever, he will become suspicious and it will end badly. Please, take the time you have to work with your allies and get more information on Charles." she said, tucking the letter into her coat.

Connor sighed. "Be careful." he softly instructed her.

"I will, I always am." she grinned, planting a kiss on Connor's cheek. "Goodbye Connor."

Rose skipped down the stairs and turned at Connor, waving at him and blowing him a kiss. Connor waved back and smiled, watching as she mounted her horse and trotted off.

* * *

Connor sat in the basement of the mansion, flicking through the many documents of information of the Templar members. He memorized each detail one by one: William Johnson, Benjamin Church, Thomas Hickey, John Pitcairn, Charles Lee and finally his father.

When he had finished, he turned around and looked at the wall of Templar members. His eyes fixated on Haytham, hatred brewing as he looked at the portrait. He was so tempted to rip it down, but he know he was only allowed to do that when he was dead. He sat back in his chair and sighed, worrying about Rose.

* * *

Haytham sat patiently in his rented room in New York, taking a sip of his wine as he waited patiently. He swirled the red wine with his finger, clearing the sediment from the top. He winced as he licked his teeth of the foul tasting wine. He set the wine down to his side, deciding whether or not he should continue to drink it.

Suddenly there came a light knock from behind the oak door. Haytham smiled, the knew that knock all too well.

Rose entered quietly, smiling weakly at him.

"Rose, how are you?" Haytham asked, gesturing to the chair next to him.

Rose sat down. "I could be better." she sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry about your wrist-" he apologized, but Rose cut him off.

"It's not about that." she said, rubbing her wrist.

Haytham frowned, if not that then what?

"I have work to be done Haytham, I cannot stay for long." Rose said, picking up his wine glass and taking a sip.

He watched her drink his wine with a quirk of his eyebrow. "This is about Connor, isn't it?" he said, staring at her.

Rose swallowed the wine.

_Bollocks_, she thought. _He knows_.

"You're not training him, are you?" Haytham asked harshly, his eyes slowly filling with hatred.

"W-well...not exactly." she stammered. She had never feared Haytham before, but now Connor was involved, she dreaded what he might do.

Haytham growled. "Don't lie to me, Rose." He grabbed her previously broken wrist, squeezing harder and harder.

Rose screamed, her maroon mark throbbing with pain. "I'm not! Please, stop!" She tried to prise his hand from her wrist, but his grip was too strong.

Haytham snarled. "You'd better not be." He removed his hand from her wrist, leaving a dark red hand print.

He looked back at Rose, her eyes filled with tears of pain.

Rose stood up, her face contorting.

"I'm leaving. Connor has training to be fulfilled." she said, turning to the door.

Haytham jumped up, grabbed Rose by the throat, and restrained her against the tavern walls.

"If you are lying to me Rose, I swear I will make sure you are taken care of, personally." he said, glaring at her green eyes.

Rose struggled. "I'm not!" She finally broke from Haytham's restraint, combing her hair back with her fingers.

"Leave me." he commanded, dismissing her from his room.

Rose's growled, but left silently.

Haytham sighed, he almost felt bad he did that, but he was also right to do it. He sat back in his chair, muttering angrily to himself. He finally picked up his wine, downing at all in one mouthful.

* * *

All that glitters, is not gold.


	8. Chapter 8

Apologies for the delay - I was busy sobbing over Advent children. :')

* * *

Rose grabbed her painful wrist, remembering Haytham's sinister words. She grabbed her horse, only to feel her wrist burn with pain again. She sighed. _This is going to be hard_, she thought.

She finally mounted her horse, its reins in her free hand. She pressed her spurs to its sides and it jerked forwards into a gallop.

As she galloped across the Frontier, she thought about what Connor had been doing. Had he been studying his enemies? Had he been stubborn and just hunted for the entire time? She chuckled at the thought. She had missed Connor a lot, she often craved to be near him. She loved him unlike anything she'd loved before, but she didn't know if he loved her as much as she did.

She finally arrived at the mansion, dismounting her horse and letting it wander around the stables.

She ran up the steps to the mansion, only to be greeted by Achilles.

"Where's Connor?" she asked, looking around her.

Achilles paused, finally sighed and answered. "He's been arrested."

Rose's smile faded. "Arrested?" she asked, frowning at Achilles.

Before Achilles could answer, Rose muttered. "Son of a-"

* * *

Rose pushed her way through the thick crowds of busy people, her body being being pushed and pulled in various different directions. She grated her teeth in frustration, her mind fixed on Connor and his whereabouts. She finally forced herself out of the dreaded crowds, dusting her robe to remove their 'odour'.

Rose stepped up to the entrance of the Boston Prison.

"You can't go in here. None of the inmates are able to be visited." the guard told her, blocking her from the entrance.

"I need to see one of them." she hissed, staring harshly at him.

"As I just said, _nobody_ is allowed to visit _any_ of the inmates!" he repeated, towering over her.

Rose frowned. "You better let me pass, you self-satisfied little arsehole."

"Someone has a sharp tongue in her head. You'd better watch it." the guard spat back, stepping closer towards Rose.

Rose simply glared at him. "I also have a sharp knife." she said, patting her belt.

The guard chuckled. "It's not ladylike, a pretty girl like yourself carrying a knife." The guard took another step closer to Rose, too close for comfort.

Rose looked up at the guard, his dark blue eyes staring flirtily into hers. "Don't try that with me, sunshine. I'm actually coming to see my own lover, so you can just piss off." she answered, pushing the guard's chest hard with her palm.

She strode purposely, trying to find Connor's cell. The inmates threw themselves to the cell bars, reaching out for Rose. They begged and screamed for her, wanting to be released.

"Rose..." said a faint voice on her left, barely audible over the shouts of the others.

Rose saw Connor leaning against the wall of his cell, his assassins robes removed, and his face bruised.

Rose's eyes lit up. "Connor!" She ran over to his tiny cell, falling to her knees to greet him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his swollen cheekbone restricting him from opening his eye.

"I was about to ask you the same question! Why are you here, Connor?" She looked determinedly at Connor, demanding answers from him.

Connor was about to answer until suddenly, she heard a crack of a whip. The warden had heard about Rose's entrance of the prison and wasn't happy. She knew she didn't have much time.

"Listen Rose, it was a misunderstanding. You need to get Achilles and the others, they will help you. Since they don't listen to me anymore." He smiled sadly and pressed his palm against hers. Rose gazed at their clasped hands. "Rose, look at me."

Her view travelled upwards to his face. His eyes locked onto hers, and all of a sudden, their mouths were pressed together through the bars of his cell.

"Ah, young love." said a voice from the next cell. "Don't ya fink, swee'art?"

Connor pulled away – leaving Rose feeling bereft – and stared at Thomas Hickey, his eyes ablaze.

"I need to go, Connor. Don't worry, I will tell the others." she nodded, taking Connor's hands in hers.

Connor kissed her hand softly. "Go, don't worry about me." He shooed her away, worried.

As Rose ran off, Hickey walked over to the tiny window in the wall, enabling them to see and talk to each other. Not that they wanted to.

"She's a nice gal." Hickey began, leaning in close through the tiny window. "Pity she won't be able to spend 'er life with ya."

Connor ran over to the window, grabbing the bars viciously. "You better shut your mouth before-" Just as Connor was going to finish his sentence, the warden was stood behind him, tapping his foot.

"Stop your tomfoolery!" he yelled, flashing his whip at Connor's cell.

Two of the guards accompanying the warden opened his cell door, trudging in and pinning Connor to the floor.

"This will not go unpunished." he said, stepping closer to Connor, his fist high in the air, preparing to bring it down hard on Connor's beaten face. It came down with such force Connor was almost blown a few metres back, his face already reacting to the pain.

"If I see this happen again, I will make sure you will never walk away alive. Are we clear?" The warden glared harshly at Connor, his eyes wide with satisfaction.

Connor nodded, moving his injured jaw from side to side whilst cupping it in his palms.

The warden smiled. "Good. Alright boys, lock him up."

* * *

Rose sprinted down the path leading towards the mansion, her feet dragging themselves across the stony path.

"Achilles!" she yelled, waving her arms high in the air.

Achilles appeared from the mansion, a confused look on his face. "What are you doing he-" Just as Achilles was about to answer, but Rose's hands were already on his shoulders.

"Connor is in trouble! You need to help!" she yelled, rattling his shoulders back and forth.

Achilles placed his hand over hers, stopping her from shaking him. "What is happening, Rose?" He asked, with a therapeutic tone.

Rose panted, trying to collect her thoughts. "He was arrested with Hickey, it was a misunderstanding."

Achilles nodded, trying to make sense of Rose's information. "Don't worry, Connor has been making peace with his allies while you were gone. They are on his side now, no matter what."

Rose's eyes filled with relief, she wrapped her arms around Achilles. "Thank you." she muttered into his shoulder.

* * *

The streets of Boston were once again filled with the busy people, shoving their way through to the stalls. Rose made her way through the crowds, a large bag of pounds in her hand.

Like before, she made her way up to the Boston Prison.

"Well, well, if it isn't Little Miss Sunshine." said the guard. "As cheerful as ever, I see."

Rose placed the bag of coins in the guard's hand and walked past him, straight into the prison.

The guard looked down at the bag, stammering as he spoke. "Y-you s-still can't go in-" He sighed and shook it off.

Rose walked straight to Connor's cell, ignoring the other inmates' cries once again.

"Connor!" she yelled, grabbing his attention.

"Rose-" he started, but Rose was shaking her head.

"Don't worry Connor, I have everything sorted. Now we just need to bail you out of here." She smiled, but Connor gave her a grave look in return.

"They're putting me on trial for the murder of George Washington."

Rose gasped. "But you didn't-"

"I know, but they've framed me."

"Surely they'll hear you out."

Connor smiled sadly. "I suppose..." His tone was depressingly unsure.

Rose gripped his hand. "Then take this," she told him, pressing her bracelet into his hand. "It's my mother's. Wear it - for luck."

Connor smiled in appreciation. "Thank you, Rose. Stay safe." He was actually very touched that she had donated such a precious item to him.

Rose nodded before walking out of the prison, unnoticed.

That is, until the guard blocked her exit. "Just what are you planning, girl?" He asked, his eyes widened with suspicion.

Rose looked at the guard, unconvinced at his act. "Don't play tough with me." She tried to walk past him, but the guard again stepped closer to Rose.

"You better tell me what you're up to, or else." he warned, his eyes wider than before.

Rose smirked. "Or else what?" she giggled mockingly.

"This." He suddenly kissed her.

Rose gasped and immediately pulled away. "What the fuck are you doing?!" she yelled.

"I warned you!" he smirked, grabbing her waist, ripping her belt from her. "If you continue like you are, the consequences will be inevitable."

Rose slapped him away. "Get off me, you idiot! When will you realise? I'm not bloody interested in you!

Rose wiped her mouth, removing the guard's saliva from her lips. She shoved the guard out her way before storming away from the prison.

* * *

Connor sat leaning against the dirty stone walls of his cell, Rose's bracelet in hand. He looked down at it, examining it carefully. It was a pure iron ring with tiny holes in a specific pattern running all the way, and a chain with a little silver feather. In a way, it reminded him of his own mother. The detailed little patterns his mother used to draw were a part of his daily life.

Connor sighed, remembering his fond memories of his mother. He smiled to himself, only to be interrupted be the guard.

"What a nice girl you have." he started, leaning against the bars of Connor's cell.

Connor didn't answer, turning his head away from the guard's teasing.

"Although, she seemed to like the treatment I gave her." he sang, grinning at Connor.

Connor frowned. "What do you mean?" He turned to see the guard staring at him.

"Are you that stupid?" The guard raised an eyebrow, wondering how someone could be that naïve.

Connor took a minute to figure out what the guard was talking about. Suddenly it hit him. "Rose would never do that!" he yelled, getting up and pointing at the guard.

"Oh really?" He asked, grinning grimly at him. "Then what's this?" He dangled Rose's belt high in the air, tormenting Connor with horrible thoughts.

Connor's rage started to show. "You better be lying!" He yelled, hoping that it was some sick joke.

"Oh I'm not, definitely not. It's true, your girl is a whore!" The guard laughed, his cackle coursing through Connor's ears.

Before the guard could react, Connor's hands were locked around his throat in a deadly grasp. The guard gurgled in pain as Connor's grip got tighter and tighter.

Connor stared into the guard's eyes, wanting to end his life there and then. But then he remembered back to when he was five. Charles Lee pinning him to a tree by his throat, terrifying him with his words, but sparing his life.

Connor shook his head. "You're not worth it." He threw the guard to the floor opposite his cell, his eyes filled with hatred.

The guard spat, "Don't think you'll get away with this, savage." He dusted his clothes and stood up. "Your girl will never be safe from me, you hear me? Never!" He gave Connor one last glare before storming away.

* * *

Rose touched her lips, Connor had kissed her. She didn't believe it, the one person she loved the most had kissed her.

She smiled to herself, not wanting the feel to go away. Suddenly she heard a

clamouring from a nearby street.

She went over to investigate the enormous noise that was being made from a tiny part of Boston.

"Rose." Achilles caught her attention, bringing her to a secluded part of the alley.

"What is going on?" She asked, having no idea what was happening.

"Connor has been sent to the gallows immediately. There is no trial." Achilles told her, taking deep sighs.

Rose's eyes widened in confusion, "What! There was meant to be a trail!" she looked around the crowds, spotting the gallows directly in the middle. "Oh god no."

Achilles patted her shoulder. "Don't worry, Connor will give us a signal once he's ready. Do not fret." He reassured her.

Rose nodded nervously, worried about Connor. She made her way through the thick crowds of cheering people. She got to the edge of the crowds, seeing Connor fall on to his knees.

"Connor!" she yelled, tears forming in her eyes.

Connor looked up, trying to spot where the tiny voice had come from, but he couldn't. The hostile crowds kept growing, there was no hope to be found. He cursed under his breath as a guard put his gun to his head, the same guard that tormented him.

Rose frowned. _He can't see me_, she thought to herself. She pushed herself closer towards to the gallows, watching Connor reluctantly climb the steps. The wind blew the tears down her face, making it hard to see.

As Charles Lee began to make a speech of eulogy, Rose saw Stephane Chapheau standing in the shadows.

"Rose!" He yelled, his eyes lighting up in relief as she made her way over to him.

"What do we do?" She asked, flexing her knuckles.

"If we take out the guards on the rooftops, there won't be anyone on the lookout."

Rose nodded obediently, going for her belt, suddenly realising it wasn't there. She frantically feeling for her belt, she sighed with frustration. "That bastard-"

"Take this," Stephane handed Rose a knife, realising she was missing her own. "You'll need to kill the guards on the rooftops. See them there?" he said, gesturing to the red blotches on a roof.

Rose nodded, deciding from which direction she should come from. She finally made her decision and made her way to the right of the gallows. She free-ran up behind the building, the redcoat's back facing her.

She crept up behind him, carefully treading on the slated roof. She drove her knife through his back, grabbing his mouth so that he couldn't scream. She carefully placed his body so that it leant against the blood-stained tiles.

Rose watched as a sack was placed over Connor's head, each second he was closer to death. She watched as the noose was put around his neck, her heartbeat quickening. She felt like calling out his name and declaring her true feelings for him, but she had to keep quiet. Being undetected was key.

She sensed a movement behind her. Without turning she reach over her shoulder, slitting the guard's throat.

The guard's body landed with a heavy thud, causing the tiles to vibrate. Charles Lee however, heard the thud and looked around cautiously. He turned his head to the rooftop Rose was on, having a feeling something was wrong.

Rose leant over to the side of the roof, invisible to prying eyes. If Lee were to find out their plot, he'd be sure to tell Haytham.

Charles frowned, he was so sure he'd heard a noise, but he went back to his purpose.

Rose sighed in relief, it was almost time. She saw Charles place his hand on the trigger of the trap door, waiting for Connor's signal.

She waited on tenterhooks. What was Connor doing? At this rate... She didn't even want to think about it.

Finally she heard it, a faint whistle. That must have been the signal, right?

As the trap door suddenly opened, Stephane sent his throwing knife flying through the air, severing Connor's noose rope.

Rose jumped down from the rooftop and ran beneath the gallows. She wrapped her arms around him, sobbing into his shoulder.

"You're okay!" she cried in joy, desperately clinging to him.

"Yes...I need to...stop...Hickey." he choked, struggling from Rose's death grip.

"Oh...yes. Go!" Rose yelped, releasing him and handing him his tomahawk.

Connor nodded, before scampering to his feet and chasing after Hickey.

Rose watched Connor sprint after Hickey, wiping her tears away. He was finally safe from Charles, but from Haytham? She only worried herself further, feeling anxious about what the future may hold.

* * *

Sorry for all the swearing, I was hyper.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello again! Chapter 9 has arrived! Kind of a messed up chapter (like all of them)

Well, I'll meet you on the other side! (If you survive the journey that is)

Thank you to Elfable for helping me (As normal)

* * *

Connor lay to the side of Rose, pulling the grass from the fields. He'd been instructed by her to stay out of work due to the 'almost' execution.

"The fields remind me of you, Connor." she said, staring the tall grass as the wind weaved its way through it.

Connor turned to Rose. "How?" He was completely puzzled at her thoughts on things.

Rose giggled. "It changes as life goes on, one day it'll be damp from the morning rain, another it'll be blown around in various direction from the wind weaving it's way through." She told him, her eyes glittering as she spoke.

Connor chuckled. "You're an interesting character, Rose." He found a flower as he yanked out a heap of grass. "And this reminds me of you, Rose," he said showing the flash of colour to her, "Beautiful and bright."

Rose blushed and bowed her head. "Thank you."

The couple continued to pull the grass from the field, an awkward silence forming.

"Connor?" Rose asked, prodding him with her finger.

Connor brushed off her finger. "Yes, what is it, Rose?"

"You've never told me your history, How you got here, why you got here. Please, tell me?" Rose asked, her eyes widening, awaiting eagerly for Connor's response.

Connor sat back on his heels. "My real name is Ratonhnhaké:ton. I came to Achilles when I had a vision of a spirit talking of a apocalyptic future. I left years after..." He hesitated as his past caught up with him. "After my mother was burned to death. All by Charles Lee's hand."

Rose gasped in despair. "Oh Connor, I'm so sorry." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

He smiled, her sympathy was the best calming treatment.

Rose sat back. "Well then, Ra-...Ratohak...A-doom?" she giggled, brushing her hand through her hair. "Will you be accompanying to Boston?"

Connor nodded. "Fine." He smiled, his dark brown eyes staring deeply into hers.

Rose giggled louder, her infectious bray echoing through Connor's head.

Connor finally put his finger to her lips. "Rose, stop." he tried to keep serious as Rose lifted her eyebrows in confusion.

Rose nodded. "I can't help it you know. I almost never see you laugh. I guess I'm just trying to make you join in." She smiled sweetly at him, making him scoff.

"When there is freedom, then I will laugh." Connor got up, holding out his hand to Rose.

Rose raised her eyebrows. "You're right, The Templars come before amusement." She took Connor's hand, standing up straight. The couple walked from the fields, side by side.

* * *

To Rose's surprise, Boston was fairly quiet. Not much of anything in particular, just the way she liked it. Rose walked with Connor to her side, a small note in hand.

She turned to Connor. "Here, take this note," She felt to her side for a bag of coins and handed them to him "and some money. It should be enough to pay for everything. It'll be easier if we split up, Achilles won't be happy if we don't return soon."

Connor nodded. "Agreed." He headed in the direction of a nearby store.

Rose sighed and looks down at her note. My...what a lot of items, she thought, shaking her head. She headed down the Main Street of Boston, picking the best fruit and vegetables in stock.

"Having a party, eh?" Said a voice over her shoulder.

She turned and saw the prison guard grinning at her, his dark blue eyes staring right through her.

"No, and you're not invited." She hissed, turning away from him.

He smiled. "Forgot to ask, what's your name?" He walked to the side of her, he musket still in hand.

"Rose, now you?" She spat back, continuing to walk swiftly from the guard.

"Alex. What you doing here without that assassin of yours?" He mocked in an annoying tune.

"He's here, in Boston. You'd better keep your distance, if I were you." She smiled to herself, imagining Connor arriving at that moment and ridding her of him.

"I'll do as I please," he chuckled, wrapping his arm around Rose's waist. "And get what I want."

The instant Alex's hand touched Rose's side she jerked forwards, sending her hand high in the air delivering a hard blow onto Alex's cheek.

"Don't you ever touch me! You hear me!? Get lost, or I'll get my 'little assassin' on you." She glared at him, her cheeks red with anger.

Alex cupped his injured cheek, his eyes narrowing. "I will get you for this, girl." He spat on the floor near Rose's feet and strode off.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Men are so naive." She chuckled to herself, waking back to the stalls.

Connor caught up to Rose, many supplies in hand. "Who was that?" He frowned, staring at Rose.

Rose smiled, detecting a faint tone of jealousy in his voice. "Nobody, some arse." He looked to Connor's hands, counting if he had the correct amount of items. "Good, you have everything. I have a few other errands to run, you head back to the mansion."

Connor sighed. "Don't you think that's a bad idea-" Rose shook her head, patting his shoulder.

"It's fine, Connor. I will be back before the end of the day." She kissed his cheek swiftly, turning to the other stalls in the high street.

Connor looked at her walk away, was it a good idea? Rose was quite childish, but her skills said otherwise. He shook his head, making his way to the mansion.

* * *

"Stalls are now closed!" a man yelled from the centre of the town.

Rose skipped through alleys, supplies piled in her hands. She might have lied about her timing, but she didn't care. Rose had planned a special surprise for Connor with the supplies she had bought. She thought about what his reaction might be. Would it be good, or would Connor think it a waste of time? She had no idea.

The sky had become dark navy with clouds, not a star in sight. Rose sighed, she was stretching her promise a little too far. She knew a quicker way to the mansion, but it was through her old neighbourhood. The memories were sure to come flooding back, but should could fight them.

She walked down a alley to her right, the red bricks covered in dirt. Rose scoffed in annoyance as she saw that the exit was blocked by a sleeping drunkards. She rolled her eyes when she went down a poorly lit narrow alley, causing her to squint due to difficulty seeing.  
She swore she heard faint footsteps behind her, but she must have been imagining. After all, the smoke from the workhouse did make her rather delirious.

Rose continued down the alley, her pace slowing as she heard the footsteps again. She finally came to a stop, only to hear a vicious hiss in her ear. "Where's your assassin now, girl."

Her heart stopped, that voice was far too familiar. "Alex..." She managed to whisper before his hands pounced onto her.

Alex grabbed Rose's limp arms, pulling them behind her. She screamed as they were tied together so tightly, the ropes were already cutting her skin. A hand clamped itself over her mouth so hard, her lips turned grey from lack of blood. She tried biting the hand but her mouth was to weak. She tried struggling against Alex's grasp, but he wouldn't let her go. Not yet. He wasn't finished with her.

"Stay still, will you!" Alex shouted, squeezing Rose's cheeks until she could no longer feel them.

Rose tried to scream once again, but Alex was already at her neck, biting and kissing, kissing and biting, leaving bruises. Rose's eyes widened with shock as Alex grabbed her waist, roughly pulling himself towards her. She couldn't push him away, her hands were tied, but there was no hand over her mouth now. She could scream. But best of all, she could talk.

"Alex...Why are you..." Rose began, but Alex was already moving further down her body.

His eyes moved back up her body, and his own body followed, meeting eyes with Rose. Rose gasped, as Alex raised his eyebrows, his claw-like hands digging into Rose's back. His head moved forward and his mouth opened, pushing against Rose's. She pulled back, but Alex was one step ahead already. Alex grabbed the back of Rose's head, squeezing her skull. He moved his head close.

"Stay the fuck still!" Alex shouted in Rose's scared face, making her cower away.

"I'm...I'm sorry..." Rose whispered, whimpering slightly.

Alex nodded in approval, his eyes moving back down Rose's body. His hands moved down to her hips and down to the rim of her skirt, pulling it down slowly.

"No, no, no, get off me, Alex..." Rose whispered, trying to pull away.

"Shut it, I'm not done yet." Alex answered her sharply, pinching her sides. Rose winced.

Alex smiled as her skirt fell down by her ankles, placing a hand on Rose's cheek, caressing it slowly, but roughly.

"You're mine now..." Alex whispered into Rose's ear making her pull away sharply.

Suddenly, Alex pushed against Rose making her scream. Alex laughed as he continued to move against Rose's half paralyzed body. She couldn't move anymore, Alex was too strong for her. She screamed again as Alex continued to control her, hurting her. She was scared.

"There we go, you're learning well." Alex said, half whispering.

Rose whimpered as Alex pushed her backwards slightly, the ropes on her wrists cutting her skin even more. She felt some blood trickle down her palm. Rose screamed again as she felt the coldness of a wall behind her back, pressing into her arms, digging into her skin. Alex pushed up against her, kissing her, his lips forcing onto hers.

Then Rose's head collided with the wall, and everything went black. She could still feel Alex's body, feel the sharp kisses he gave her neck, the rip of his hands on her hips. She wanted to struggle but she couldn't. She wanted to scream but her mouth wouldn't move. She wanted to escape, but all energy had left her. Her brain made one last attempt to wake her up, her conscience screaming orders.

"Don't let him do this to you, Rose. You're strong and brave. You can fight him off. Try and wake up, Rose. Just try. Please."

And then her mind shut down, and she drifted off into another world entirely, forgetting all that was around her.

* * *

I...AM...SO...SORRY

I will repay you with blood, money, WHATEVER YOU WANT! That is, when I'm released from the asylum.

Gosh, again sorry. This was kind of a improv so...yeah.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! Sorry about the delay (again...). I've been so preoccupied doing nothing...Anyway, I'm sorry about the short chapter, it's just I've sort of lost the plot of Focus. I have no idea what I'm doing with it now. I will continue to post chapters, don't you worry ;)

* * *

Her clothes ripped, her skin bruised, her soul, broken. Rose dragged her tired feet across the stony path leading to the mansion, her hair ruffled and messy. She felt numb, all the event of late were too much for her, breaking her slowly.

As she finally got to the door of the mansion, she felt her legs wobble under her. She didn't have the energy to tried to stop herself from falling to her knees. She sank slowly, her grazed knees begin to bleed again.

She sat staring into the distance, her mind shattered. She cupped her elbows in her hands as the cold morning breeze swept through the homestead. She wanted Connor, wanted his comfort, his encouragement.

Right on cue Connor appeared from the woods, his hands filled with game. He looked towards to her, his eyes lighting up in sight of her. He strode over quickly. She managed to give a weak smile before she leant her head against the mansion wall.

Connor frowned, she would usually be bounding towards him. He jogged over, his face flooding with concern. "What is wrong?" he asked, kneeling down beside her.

She gave a sigh. "N-nothing."

But he could see the dried tears on her face. "Rose, what happened in Boston?"

Suddenly Rose's face contorted in pain, tears forming in her already red eyes. Connor pulled her into a tight, comforting hug, stroking her hair softly. She continued to sob into his chest, balling his robe into a fist.

After the tears died down a little, Connor lifted Rose's face from his chest, her eyes glistening from the crying. "Tell me Rose," he demanded softly, removing her tears with his thumb.

Rose swallowed, was it a good idea to tell him? But it was Connor, he would continue to ask until he got an answer. "He hurt me, Connor."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Hi guys. Sorry for the delay (again again again). Not a very long chapter, I know. But I hope to try and carry on with what I've stared...but very slowly.

* * *

Connor couldn't believe it, he had let Rose get hurt, it was all his fault. "Rose..." He didn't know what to say, she was his inspiration.

Rose looked up at him, her cheeks were bright red. "It's okay, Connor..." He watched as another tear rolled down her cheek.

Connor felt the guilt and anger boil up in him. He stood up, peaking his head inside the mansion door. "Achilles!" He yelled, waiting for his mentor to arrive. He sat back with Rose, wrapping an arm around her.

Achilles soon appeared. "What is it, Connor? Can't you see I'm trying to-" He began, but the sight of Rose stopped him. "What happened, Rose?" His eyes softened.

"Achilles, take care of Rose while I go to Boston?" He asked, gesturing to Rose with his eyes.

Achilles nodded. "Of course." Just as he was about to turn to leave, Achilles grabbed his arm. "Don't kill him, Connor. Merely show him the consequences of his actions."

Connor sighed quietly, but nodded. He walked over to the stables, taking his horse's reins. He leapt up onto the saddle, spurring his horse forward. He gripped the reins angrily, knowing that he would bring justice to Rose after what he did...

* * *

Achilles lead Rose inside, her legs wobbling. "I'm sorry that this happened to you, Rose." He sat her down on a chair. "But you should not have stayed in Boston alone, especially not at night."

Rose nodded, looking at the floor. "I know, it was foolish of me." She winced, rubbing her injured wrists. She felt the blood trickle down her hands again, cursing silently under her breath.

Achilles walked over to a dresser, pulling a bandage from one of the small drawers. He returned to Rose, placing it around her damaged wrists.

The blood soaked through the bandage instantly, but Rose smiled slightly. "Thank you, Achilles. Any bandage is better than none." She gave him a nod of appreciation.

He sat down beside her, a concerned look on his face. "I suppose so."

"I'm fine now. I'm home, that's all that matters to me." Her eyes darted around the room. "I feel anger and guilt more than pain."

Achilles shook his head. "You're a lot like Connor, always taking out your emotions on others."

"How else am I meant to express them?" He turned her gaze to him.

"I don't know." He paused. "You should rest, it'll help."

Rose sighed, but agreed. She shakily stood up and made her way up the stairs. She was fine really, just a little shaken. But now, she felt anger more than pain. She knew Connor had left for Boston, she knew what he was going to do. Rose couldn't help but worry for him, and be afraid for what was yet to come.

* * *

The streets of Boston were quiet, nothing but the gentle twilight breeze was heard weaving through alleyways. Alex stumbled through the streets; he wasn't particularly regretful about what he did, it was only another thing added to his large list of sins. He leant against a wall, lighting a cigar swiftly. Alex was barely aware of what was about to happen, caring little about whether he deserved it or not. He just waited until it began.

The lightest of sound was heard behind him, and he turned to see a silhouetted figure. Connor had come to avenge what he had done to Rose. "What are you staring at?" Alex asked with a little too much confidence. The man strode towards him, his eyes shaded by his hood. "I'm warning you!" Alex drew his knife, although it was pointless.

The hooded man charged towards him, grabbing him roughly by the collar. He dragged him down a narrow alley and bashed his head hard against the wall. "Waiting for another for you to prey on?" The shadowy figure's face was now revealed, anger burning within his eyes.

"Well if it isn't the little girl's savage!" Alex strained laughter caused Connor to grab his throat viciously.

Alex tried to prise Connor's hands from him but it was hopeless. He managed to wriggle free from his grip, attempting to sprint from the perpetrator. Connor ran after him, having no intention of letting him live. Alex was only just faster than him, his own heartbeat was now pounding in his ears. The native used what strength he had to drive himself forward, his hand grabbing for Alex's shoulder. Both men landed hard on the tiled floor, Connor wasting no time to regain his grip on the guard's throat.

"If this is about-" Alex tried to ask, but Connor pushed so hard on his windpipe he could barely breathe.

"I don't think you realise what you've done. You've broken Rose's spirit, you've hurt her in ways I could never imagine!" Connor reached for his tomahawk. "Such acts cannot go unpunished." He raised the weapon high in the air, preparing to bring it down hard on Alex's skull. The now petrified guard closed his eyes, waiting for death. Connor couldn't do it. He picked up Alex's body and shoved him away. "Don't you dare come here **ever** again. Or I will not hesitate to kill you." Connor yelled.

Alex was panting hard, his hands traced the mark of Connor's grip around his neck. He was too afraid to answer, and he dared not take it any further. The guard gave Connor a glaring look, before nodding and scampering off.

The native stared at the alleyway he scampered down and gave a sigh, he hoped that now Rose would be safe, and that he could pursue the Templars without any further distractions. And that finally, the world would be liberated and freedom will be granted to those who need it.


End file.
